Hand Over the Keys, Brain!
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: Arthur and a few of his friends, now teenagers, go to a frat party one night. All goes well until Brain gets mixed with the wrong crowd and is pressured to drink, which he does. Kinda sorta like what DarkAngelSnapLover said about him, Brain has been good up to this point. Then he makes one of his worst decisions ever, is pressure to blame? One of my few T Rated stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arthur or the characters. All Arthur characters and materials belong to Marc T. Brown.

Cover Image is of Arthur and his Friends in High School Years. Characters were made by Deviant Art member KeysComics, who gave me permission to use his pictures of the Arthur characters, although I created the picture you see using two of his drawings in Microsoft Paint. Thanks again KeysComics for permission to use your pictures.

Click to get a larger version of this picture.

**The Story:**

Arthur and his friends are now Juniors at Elwood City High School. Arthur and all of his friends are now sweet 16s, except Binky, who is 17.

**Chapter 1**

We start off in third period in Mr. Perkinson's American History Class. Mr. Perkinson is a brown 46 year old anthropomorphic squirrel, kind of like an adult male version of D.W.'s imaginary friend Nadine, only without the tail, we'll give him short brown hair. Only five of Arthur's friends from Mr. Ratburn's class are in this room, Buster, Brain, Binky, Francine, and Sue Ellen, some of whom share some other classes with Arthur. Mr. Perkinson is passing back the History exams to his students.

Mr. Perkinson says, "Sam, good job. Janis, wonderful! Binky, not bad but please try to do better. Francine, great job! Sue Ellen, you did great as well. Arthur, good job. Buster, not bad but try to do better than a C minus. Alan, as always, you get an A plus. Keep up the good work!"

"Thanks, Mr. Perkinson," Brain says.

There are several other students in the classroom but I won't get into them.

After third period is lunch. Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Brain sit together at a table.

Arthur starts, "So how about that History Exam guys?"

"It was tough!" says Francine.

"I'll say," says Buster as he's nibbling on his bacon double cheeseburger.

"But I got an A minus," says Francine, "what did you get Arthur?"

"I got a B," he answers before taking another bite of his cold turkey sub. "I had to listen to D.W. and Kate argue and Pal kept having to go to the bathroom."

"At least you did better than me," says Buster, "I can't seem to do better than a C minus."

"You can," says Francine, "you just need to apply yourself more."

"That's what they keep telling me," says Buster.

"Maybe you should try taking that advice," says Francine before she eats some more of her chicken fettuccini alfredo.

Buster sighs, "You're right. I am sick of getting low grades. While a C minus is better than anything lower, I almost wish I could be as good as Brain."

Before taking another bite out of his chicken sandwich, Brain says "If you want to be as good as me, you have to study long and hard."

"I said 'almost,'" says Buster, "not 'exactly.' But you always get A pluses."

"Buster that's not true and you know it," says Brain, "I've gotten lower grades before.

"Really?" asks Buster, "name a time."

"Don't you remember Buster?" asks Brain, "I got that B- in Mr. Ratburn's class that one time when I was changing the music at my parent's Ice Cream Shop."

"Oh yeah," says Buster, "I lost my appetite when you played that one chick's song about her boyfriend not treating her right."

"That was Koko Taylor," says Brain.

"I remember that time," says Francine. "That when I wanted to play 'You Stink.'

"And Buster and I sung a song from "We Stink," says Arthur.

"Yeah," says Brain, "then I had to make you all be quiet. Fortunately we came up with a solution.

Brain goes on to say, "The point is, I may seem like a good student but even I get low grades on occasion."

"You're not just good," says Francine, "you're the best."

"Or one of the bests," says Buster.

"Oh stop it," says Brain, "I'm not the best."

"Trust us," says Arthur, "you are."

**Author's Notes:** The name Mr. Perkinson, a name I had to decide on, is named after one of my High School teachers. And in case you're interested, the Arthur episode connection to this fanfic is Breezy Listening Blues. At least this chapter.

Stand by for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This is where talk of the fraternity party starts and this is a short chapter. It is still lunch time and the subject between Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Brain changes.

"So who's going to the fraternity party tomorrow?" asks Arthur.

"I am," says Francine.

"Me too!" says Buster. "My mom said I could go."

"My parents are letting me go too," says Arthur.

"Brain," says Buster, "What about you?"

"Nah," says Brain, "I don't want to go."

"Why not?" asks Arthur.

"I don't really like frat parties," says Brain, "and besides I've got a lot of studying to do to maintain my A pluses.

"But Brain," says Francine, "you're always studying. Can't you take a break?"

"I do take breaks," says Brain, "but I am really serious about my education."

"And why don't you like frat parties?" asks Buster.

"Because a lot of times," Brain answers, "they're unsupervised. And they tend to get out of control. Some kids even get drunk at these parties."

"It doesn't happen all the time," says Arthur, "and I hear this one is supposed to be supervised, or else my parents wouldn't let me go."

"Neither would my mom," says Buster.

"Or my parents," says Francine.

"Either way," says Brain, "I'd still rather not go."

"Come on Brain," says Buster, "just think about it. You'll have lots of fun there."

Brain reconsiders.

"I'll think about it," he says.

Everyone finishes their lunches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After lunch, Brain says, "I'm going to the library."

"Okay," says Arthur, Buster, and Francine.

And that's where Brain goes.

Arthur, Buster, and Francine head outside and meet up with Muffy, Sue Ellen, Janna, Fern, George, and Binky.

"So," says Arthur, "you guys going to the frat party tomorrow?"

"Of course I will," says Muffy. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm going too," says Binky.

"I can't," says George.

"Why not?" asks Francine.

"Yeah," says Buster, "why can't you?"

"My parents don't want me going to things like that," says George, "and besides, Carl is spending the night at my house that night. And boy am I looking forward to it!"

"I'm not going either," says Sue Ellen.

"Neither am I," says Jenna.

"Or me," says Fern.

Why's that?" Binky asks them.

"Like with George," says Sue Ellen, "Janna and I…"

"…Are sleeping over too!" Janna and Sue Ellen say together.

"And it's going to be at my house!" says Janna.

"Aren't you going with them too, Fern?" asks Francine.

"Actually," says Fern, "I'm planning to write another novel that night."

"No offense, Fern," says Francine, "but I wish you'd stop being so antisocial."

"Hey let's leave Fern alone," says Arthur, "it's her decision if she wants to go or not."

"I know," says Francine, "but I just wish she'd stop keeping to herself."

"I have to go!" says Fern.

As she leaves, Ladonna comes along.

"Hi Fern," says Ladonna as they're passing by each other.

"Hi Ladonna," Fern answers back as she walks further away.

"Hi y'all," Ladonna says to Arthur, Buster, Francine, Binky, George, Sue Ellen, and Janna.

"Hi Ladonna," they all say back to her.

"I'm so excited about this frat party," says Ladonna.

"Yeah, me too," says Arthur.

"Me three," says Buster.

"I sure can't wait," says Binky.

"Neither can I," says Muffy.

"Or me," says Francine.

Soon the bell rings and it's time for fourth period.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The night has finally arrived. The fraternity party is taking place at a house. Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Binky, and Ladonna show up. There are several other students there from Elwood City High School. Some parents of the students, including the students' parents who live there are also there. Some of the party goers are having A and B conversations, some holding cups of punch or soda in their hands, some standing, some are sitting, some are dancing, and some are even playing video games. There's also a whole buffet of food on a table: pizza, fried chicken, hot wings, potato chips, Doritos, cookies, cake, etc. There's also music and a D.J.

I don't know about you," says Buster, "but I'm starting with the food!"

And that's just what Buster does and he eats one of everything. Everyone else goes off and does his or her thing. On a few occasions, Arthur and Francine dance with each other.

Later, to Arthur and his friends' surprises, Brain shows up.

"Brain," says Arthur, walking up to him, "what are you doing here?"

"Yeah," says Buster, also going up to him, carrying his plate of food with him, "I thought you didn't like frat parties."

"And I thought you were going to be at home studying," says Francine.

Brain begins, "I thought about what you guys have said to me yesterday, and you guys are right. I do need a break from all that studying. I was just at home studying and it stressed even me out. So I told my parents I was going to the frat party and they said 'Okay,' and here I am."

"Nice to have you here with us," says Buster.

"I'm glad you came," says Francine.

"Same here," says Arthur, "come and have some fun!"

"And some food," says Buster, "it's really good!"

So Brain goes off and explores the party. He does take Buster's advice and eats.

There's plenty of excitement ahead in our next chapter! (sounding like Underdog's narrator.) It's going to be long, and I think that's when things start to heat up! But I'll let you, the readers, be the judge of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Brain is sitting on a sofa minding his business, another teenaged boy, a brown rabbit with long black hair comes to him and talks to him.

"Hey what's up?" says the boy.

"Oh, nothing much," says Brain. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tevin," the boy answers.

"I'm Alan," says Brain shaking Tevin's hand, "but my friends call me 'Brain.'"

"How come?" asks Tevin.

"Because I'm smart and I do all my homework, well, almost all of my homework, and pass many of my quizzes and exams.

"Sounds like you do a lotta work," says Tevin.

"I sure do," says Brain, "I usually don't mind it, but it can be a hastle. In fact, I was just at home studying and it stressed me out, so I decided to come here."

"Wise decision man," says Tevin. "I say you do need to relax a bit and take a load off."

Tevin continues, "Why don't you come wit me?"

"Where are we going?" asks Brain.

"You'll see," says Tevin.

Brain walks with Tevin through a dark, barely lit hallway leading into the bedrooms, but doesn't go unnoticed by Arthur.

"I wonder where he's going," Arthur says in his mind, "and who is that with him?"

Arthur doesn't try to follow him and goes back to what he's doing.

Meanwhile Tevin takes Brain into a bedroom where there are six other teenaged males, two dogs: one brown one and one cream-complexioned one; a yellow cat, a cream-complexioned aardvark, a white rabbit, and a green frog, each sitting in various parts of the room.

"Brain," says Tevin, "meet the guys: Eric, Denzil, Horace, Terry, Robert, and Blade.

(**A/N:** The animal types will be revealed with the names.)

"Hi guys," says Brain.

"Actually Brain," says Tevin, "we greet each other with 'what's up,' 'sup,' and 'what-up.'"

"Oh," says Brain, "okay."

Brain then continues, "What's up, guys?"

"Nothin' much," says Eric the brown dog.

"So what are you guys doing in here instead of where everyone else is at?" asks Brain.

"Well Brains," says Eric, "we…"

"Actually," Brain interrupts, "it's Brain."

"Whatever," says Eric. "We haven' our own party."

"And we picked this room to do it in," says Denzil, the cat.

"Why?" asks Brain.

"Dude," says Robert the frog, "you ask too many questions."

"If you must know," says Terry the aardvark, "we think the party outside this room is lame."

"Yeah," says Blade the white rabbit, "so we havin' our own party in here."

"That's right," says Horace the other dog, "our own party right in here! And we gone have mo fun too!"

"Don't you mean 'we're going to have more fun?'" asks Brain.

"Dude," says Terry, "Lighten up!"

"Yeah, Brains," says Eric, "don't be a lamo!"

"Yeah," says Horace, "you wanna have fun or not?"

"I did just tell my friends out there," says Brain, "and your friend Tevin that I needed a break from all that studying I do. I mean you know how I just told you my name is Brain?"

"Yeah?" says Terry.

"I work harder than almost everyone I know," says Brain, "namely my classmates. And just like I told Tevin here, I pass almost every quiz and test I take."

"Sounds like you work really hard," says Denzil.

"I sure do," says Brain.

"Don't you get stressed out?" asks Robert.

"Are you kidding me?" asks Brain, "I'm practically one of the best students in school, maybe the best. Because I work so hard, they expect more out of me than most of the other students!"

"I'll say," says Blade.

"Even I'm under so much pressure!" says Brain, "from my parents, my teachers, other members of my family…"

"Let me stop you right there for a minute," says Horace, "here, we say 'fam,' instead 'a family."

"Okay," says Brain, "My Fam and my friends."

"Here, we say peeps," says Denzil, "or homies."

"Or you can say homeboys," says Eric, "or homegirls if, well you get the idea."

"Sometimes," Brain continues, "I feel like I'm carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders!"

"I bet," says Tevin. "So Brains, ready to relieve yo'self of that pressure you say you feelin'?"

"And don't try to correct our grammar again!" says Blade.

"Okay, says Brain.

Brain goes on to say, "That depends on what you mean by 'relieving, uh, yourself of that pressure.'"

"Homeboys," Tevin says to Terry, Denzil, Horace, Eric, Robert, and Blade.

"This is what we mean," says Eric.

"Denzil gets his big black bag, opens it and pulls out a can of beer.

"Yeah!" say Eric, Horace, Blade, Robert, and Terry.

"Wait," says Terry, "that's not all. Wait till you see what I brought."

"Terry opens his backpack and pulls out a bottole of wine and a bottle of scotch."

"All right!" says Horace.

"And that's not all," says Denzil, reaching into his backpack, "I got us some Vadka and Brandy."

"Wow homeboys," says Tevin, "this is gonna be so much mo fun than I thought."

Brain is shocked and cannot believe what he's seeing.

"Whoa-ho guys," he says putting up his hands in front of himself, "I mean homeboys."  
"Now you getin' it, Brains," says Horace.

"What's up," asks Terry.

"You guys drink?" asks Brain.

"Yep," says Robert, "This is how we have fun."

"But aren't you guys too young to be having that stuff?" asks Brain.

"Yeah," says Blade, "so?"

Brain says in his mind "I was afraid this was going to happen."

Then Brain says out loud "But we're not supposed to be drinking alcohol, says Brain. "It's illegal and we could get caught!"

"See," says Robert, "there you go again being a lamo!"

"Yeah man," says Terry, "give us a break!"

"And besides," says Denzil, "no one will catch us.."

"As long as the drinks stay in here," says Horace.

"And no one, says Tevin, "and I mean no one, tells anyone 'bout this."

Denzil passes some beer to the others and opens his can and drinks. The others open their beers and sip some too. They also open the other beverages and take to drinking them too. Tevin joins in drinking too.

"Brain feels like he's in an awkward situation.

"Uh guys," says Brain, "homeboys? I think I'm going to go now."

"Not so fast, Brains!" says Tevin getting up and quickly walking past Brain and blocking his way out, "You ain't goin' nowhere!"

Tevin folds his arms and says, "I thought you wanted to relax and relieve yo' pressure?"

"I do," says Brain, "but this just isn't the way to do this and I'm uncomfortable with this. Let me out!"

"Sorry," says Tevin, "I can't let you!"

"Yeah," says Eric, "we can't take the chance of you ratting us out."

"So you stuck in here wit us," says Blade.

"And you ain't leavin' here till you have some drink!" says Tevin.

"Or are we gone have to force it down yo' mouth?" asks Terry.

"If you just take some sips," says Robert, "you'll forget all yo' troubles and all that stress and pressure will be gone from you."

"Well Brain's," goes Tevin, "what's it gone be?"

Horace and Denzil walk past Brain, one on each side of him, Horace left of Brain and Denxil to his right. They then stand on each side of Tevin and about-face their bodies toward Brain, and fold their arms too. Brain is now trapped for sure and becomes afraid and a bit overwhelmed, he even backs up just a little.

Robert grabs another can of beer than what he has, opens it and walks up behind Brain with it. Then Robert fives Brain just one tap on his back with a finger on his freehand.

"Ahh!" Brain screams turning his whole self around rapidly to Robert.

"Oops!" says Robert sarcastically, "didn't mean to startle you. Here, this is for you."

"Uh," says Brain, "I really don't think I…"

Brain is interrupted as everybody starts chanting "Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" Brain thinks he was pressured before but now he really feels the pressure. Does he resist?

Well, Brain takes the can of beer Robert offers him and starts sipping it and even swallows it.

After doing that, Brain goes, "Eck!" This stuff tastes awful! No wonder I've never tasted this before and no wonder my parents never let me have this!"

"See what you missin', Brains?" asks Eric.

"But how can you guys drink this?" asks Brain.

"It does have a crazy and sour after taste to it," says Terry.

"Here," says Blade coming up to him with an open bottle of scotch, "try this."

"I don't know," says Brain.

Then all the boys around him start chanting "Chug a lug, chug a lug, chug a lug, chug a lug."

"Bottom's up," says Brain.

And he takes a sip.

"Ack!" goes Brain. "Not the best thing I've tasted but it tastes better than the beer. Maybe this isn't so bad."

"Now you talking!" says Eric.

"What else do you got?" asks Brain. "Did I say it right?"

"You close," says Robert, "however, we prefer the term 'what else you got?'"

"Now we can have some fun!" says Eric.

"Yeah!" all the boys, except Brain, shout.

Oh No! Brain has started drinking after he said he wouldn't! Was he right to go with Tevin, and into a room, especially with other drinkers? In fact, was he right to stay home from the party all along and should he have? See what happens to Brain in the next chapter. Is he relieving himself of all the pressure he's been feeling, or is he just going to really mess himself up?

Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile, back in the proper part of the frat party, thirty minutes pass by.

"Hey," says Francine, "has anyone seen Brain?"

"Not since he walked in," says Buster.

"I haven't seen him since then either," says Binky.

"Where could he be?" asks Ladonna.

Muffy stops what she's doing, looks around for Brain, and says, "I don't see him either."

Arthur finally speaks up: "I saw him walking through that hallway with this strange person.."

Athur points to the hallway he saw Brain go into.

Arthur continues, "He, (referring to Tevin) or she, if that was a girl, had long black hair."

"That can't be good," says Francine.

"I'd say so too," says Arthur, "I'll bet that guy is up to no good!"

"I wonder what Brain could be doing with him, or her," says Buster.

"Wait here guys," says Arthur, "I'm going to go find Brain."

"Shouldn't one of us come with you?" asks Francine.

"Maybe," says Arthur, "but you all just stay here, I'll go see where he's at and what he's doing. Hopefully I won't be too long."

"Okay," says Francine, "but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming to find you."

"And I'm coming too," says Buster.

"So am I," says Binky.

Arthur then goes into the hallway where he saw Brain and Tevin go into. It is dark and barely lit as mentioned earlier, so Arthur turns on a light to see better. All the doors in the hallway are shut, but Arthur then starts to hear voices. He goes to each door to find where he thinks it's coming from and puts his ear to it. When he puts his ear to one door, he gets his answer and thinks this is where Brain might be. He then gets suspicious of what he hears. Not wanting to take any chances of being noticed, he slowly and cautiously turns the knob and slowly and cautiously opens the door, trying not to make a single sound, and he looks in and sees the boys drinking and he is shocked at what he sees, but the drinkers are oblivious to Arthur's presence. Then when his eyes lay on Brain, Arthur is shocked at what he sees but tries not to make a peep. So he gets away from the door and moves away slowly. Then he runs back to the frat party.

Arthur rushes to his other friends and tells them what is going on.

"Guy's, guys!" he shouts to them.

"What is it, Arthur?" asks Francine.

"You're not going to believe this!" Arthur says frantically (I don't know if that's the word I'm looking for.)

"What Arthur," asks Buster, "what's going on?"

"Before I say this," he says, "I hope you're ready for this!"

"What?" say Francine, Muffy, Ladonna, Binky, and Buster.

"Brain is drinking!" Arthur finally spits out.

Arthur's friends gasp. They then look at each other and are in disbelief of what they had just been informed of.

"You can't be serious!" says Francine.

"No," says Buster to Arthur, "you can't!"

"I wish I wasn't fellas," says Arthur.

"Are you sure this is true?" asks Binky.

"I have to see it to believe it," says Muffy.

"You'll believe it alright," says Arthur. "Come on follow me."

Arthur and his friends walk to the room Brain is in. Then Arthur opens the door a little harder than before and opens it wider. When Arthur's non-drinking friends spot Brain drinking among the boys who got him to drink, they are all struck with terror.

Some of the boys are drunk, including Brain! Tevin, Eric, and Denzil, the only three who are not drunk despite drinking, come up to Arthur and his friends.

"Who are you guys," asks Tevin harshly, "and what do you want here?"

"Yeah!" says Eric and Denzil.

Arthur says sternly, "We've come for our friend!" says Arthur.

"Oh," says Eric, "You mean Brain's here?"

Eric holds his arm out with his hand facing ceiling-ward at Brain as he's saying that.

"His name is Brain!" yells Buster.

"Whatever, long-ears!" says Denzil. "Brains is our friend now!"

"Over my dead body!" says Francine.

"In your dreams!" says Muffy to the bad boys.

"Cross my heart!" adds Ladonna.

"And you guys shouldn't be drinking anyway," shouts Francine.

But Tevin responds, "Hey, who made you our mother? Back off Ape Lady!"

"Ape Lady?" yells Francine.

Francine lunges at Tevin but Arthur puts his arm out in front of her just in time and stops her like Cliff did with Claire in that Cosby show episode where Vanessa and her friends sneak off to Baltimore to watch a concert.

"I'm going to get the party host," says Ladonna, and she goes.

"I'm going with you," says Muffy.

"Oh no you don't!" says Denzil.

Binky rushes in in front of his friends and goes "GRRRRRRRR!"

He does this to protect Muffy and Ladonna.

"Go girls," Binky says to Muffy and Ladonna, "we'll keep them at bay."

Ladonna and Muffy rush to get the party host.

"We're in trouble now," says Eric to Tevin.

"Yes you guys are!" says Francine. "And don't you EVER call me Ape Lady! You got that?!"

"Yes," says the intimidated Tevin, Eric, and Denzil.

"What's going on boss?" asks a drunk Horace.

"Yeah," says a drunk Robert, "and who are those guys?"

"Shut up you two!" yells Tevin. "Can't you see we're about to get in trouble? We're about to be ratted out!"

"Oh no!" says Blade.

"Uh oh!" says Terry.

"'Uh oh' and 'oh no' are right!" says Francine. "What you guys are doing is wrong and you're trashing yourselves with this! So now you guys are going to get it!"

"Now step aside while we get our friend!" Binky orders Tevin, Eric, and Denzil.

"And by the way," says Arthur, "if Brain really was your friend, or rather, if you really were Brain's friends you wouldl't treat him this way!"

"And you wouldn't let him do this!" yells Buster.

Tevin, Eric, and Denzil step aside as Binky commanded them.

Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Binky go to Brain.

"Brain!" shouts Arthur.

Brain looks up and notices Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Binky.

"Hey Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Binky," he says in a weird way, "when did you guys get here?"

"Oh my goodness he's intoxicated!" says Arthur.

"We've got to get him out of here!" says Buster.

"Agreed!" says Francine. Then she says to Brain, "Brain, you're coming with us right now!"

But Brain says, "I don't want to go. I like my new friends."

Binky shouts at Brain, "Listen to me, these guys are NOT your friends, we are! Now I order you to get up off your bottom and come with us!"

"Why are you telling me what to do?" says Brain. "I don't want to go anywhere!"

"BRAIN!" shout Arthur, Buster, Binky, and Francine, "GET UP!"

"Right now!" adds Francine.

"Okay, okay," says Brain, "I'm getting up."

Brain tries to stand up but has trouble.

"We better help him up," says Arthur, "he's really trashed and can't control himself very much!"

While Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Binky bend down to help Brain up, Tevin, Eric, and Denzil seize this opportunity to try and sneak up on them.

Binky turns to them and shouts at them, "GET BACK!"

"Arthur, Buster, and Francine look up toward Eric, Tevin, and Denzil as they back away again with all their hands up and out in front of them.

"Let's get Brain up and out of here now," says Francine.

Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Binky stand back up on his feet, he wobbles and staggers and has trouble staying on his feet. He collapses but Arthur, Francine, and Buster grab him in the nick of time.

Just then, the party host comes in with Muffy and Ladonna. He's not pleased in the least that Tevin and his friends brought alcohol to his party. And he even knows Tevin and his friends.

"Tevin!" he says, "What is this alcohol doing in here?"

Tevin answers, "Well Mr. Dillon, me and my gang just wanted to improve the party a bit , so we hid our alcohol and snuck it in so no one would notice. We thought an alcohol-free party was lame so we decided to throw our own party."

"Well your party is over, here," says Mr. Dillon the party host. "You kids are in big trouble! I am calling your parents! Now I order all of you to take your alcohol and your drunk friends and get out of here right now! In fact, you guys go home right this minute! And you better leave or I'm calling the police!"

"Okay whatever!" says Tevin to Mr. Dillon.

Tevin says to his friends, "Come on guys," Tevin says, "we're outta here! Let's blow this joint."

So Tevin, Eric, and Denzil, the soberest of their clique members get all their alcoholic beverages and leave. And despite being drunk, Robert, Terry, Horace, and Blade manage to get themselves up and leave too.

Mr. Dillon tells Arthur and his friends, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I should have known this was going on. From now on I'm going to make sure everyone's backpacks and whatever else they carry into my house are checked and if anyone is carrying anything that's not allowed, I'm sending them away. Furthermore, I am going to start doing a thorough inspection of what goes on in this party. And I'm talking to my wife and children about this."

"No problem," says Arthur, "but I think its time for us to go home too. We need to get our intoxicated friend out of here!"

"Yeah," says Mr. Dillon, "You guys better take your friend out of here."

"Come on Brain," says Francine, "we're going home."

"Do we really have to?" asks Brain.

"YES!" Arthur says sternly. "You've had your fun! In fact, I guess it was a mistake of me to tell you to come here!"

"I think so about myself too! Says Francine. "I'm ashamed, of you and of myself!"

"I agree!" says Buster, "I'm ashamed of myself too."

Buster then says to Brain, "But I'm ashamed of you too! I can't believe you of all people would drink!"

"I can't either!" says Binky.

"Me neither!" says Arthur.

"Or me!" says Francine.

"Now let's get out of here, Brain," Arthur says to him.

"Okay, okay," says Brain, who is unfortunately the most drunk party goer there. He's even more drunk than Tevin and his friends.

Brain tries to walk but can barely keep himself on his feet. So Francine grabs one side of Brain and Binky grabs the other and walk him out of the room.

See What Happens in the next chapter.

**A/N**: Naming the party host was a last-minute idea. I also threw in a few more things I did not include in my hand-written rough draft.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They are all now in the living room. Brain becomes a little more conscious and a little more able to control himself but only just a little, but his judgment is still a bit off.

"Guys," says Brain, "stop pushing me and unhand me will ya?! I can walk!"

"You are drunk!" says Arthur.

"I am?" asks Brain.

"YES!" yell Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Ladonna, and Binky.

Arthur and his friends unwittingly get everyone's attention and they are now being stared at.

"I caught you drinking with those boys!" says Arthur.

"Those boys were my new peeps," says Brain.

"Those boys were not your peeps" yells Buster. "We are your peeps!"

Buster then asks, "What on earth did I just hear myself say?"

Buster then yells at Brain, "Now you got me sounding like those boys you were hanging out and drinking with and now talk like!"

Francine begins to say, "What Buster mean's Brain, by his saying of 'we're your peeps,' can't believe I just said that too, but anyway, he means 'WE are your friends.'"

"Oh," says Brain, "that's cool. Where are those boys?"

"They left!" Muffy says sternly to Brain. "They got kicked out for brining the alcohol!"

"In which you, once again, drunk of!" Binky yells at him. "I still can't believe you of all people, as Buster said earlier, would do such a thing! Even I wouldn't do that or my parents would kill me!"

"So would mine," says Francine.

"Mine too," says Muffy.

"Ditto!" says Buster.

"Okay," says Brain, "I admit it! I was drinking!"

"We know you were!" says Arthur. "We saw you!"

"How could you?" asks Buster. "Why did you do it?"

"I want to know too!" says Francine.

"I think we all do!" says Arthur.

"Cross my heart!" says Ladonna.

"Tevin and his friends pressured me to do it," says Brain.

"That's no excuse!" says Francine.

"Yeah," says Muffy, "You could have said 'No!'"

"I tried to," says Brain, "but they just wouldn't let up. And they wouldn't let me leave until I drank."

"You could have kept saying 'No,'" says Ladonna. "You could have resisted!"

"And you could have gotten yourself out!" says Binky. "I can't believe someone as good and as smart as you are, or were up until now, would go and do something this stupid!"

"You don't understand," says Brain, "Like I was telling those boys, I work and study my butt off trying to keep good grades and a good reputation. I'm one of the smartest and hardest working students in school and I feel like I have to carry you less smart people. And you know what else? Everyone expects so much out of me that it causes me so much stress! I feel like I have to carry the weight of this world!"

"Well," says Francine, "that's still no excuse!"

"Yeah," says Arthur, "I mean, I get that you are stressed out, we all do, but don't you know how ridiculous you sound right now?!"

"Agreed!" says Binky. "With both Arthur and Francine!"

Just then, Mr. Dillon comes up to them.

"Excuse me," he says, "I hate to interrupt, but please take your friend out of my house right now!"

Mr. Dillon goes on to say, "And he's not welcome back here anymore so do not let him come back here again and make sure his parents know this!"

"Come on Brain," says Ladonna, "We are getting you out of here! Cross my heart!"

"Okay, okay," says Brain, "you win! I'll go home!"

Brain then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his car keys.

"Uh, Brain," says Arthur, "you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"If I have to go," says Brain, "I'm driving myself home!"

"Oh no you don't!" says Francine coming up to him. "You can't drive in your drunken state! Give us the keys!"

Brain insists, "No! I'm driving myself home!"

"Hand over the keys, Brain!" Arthur orders.

"Never!" says the obstinate Brain. "I am driving myself home and you guys can't stop me and you are not the bosses of me!"

"Okay," says Binky walking up to Brain, "that's it!"

Binky grabs Brain and pins him to the wall with his weight, Brain's stomach on the wall.

"Drop the keys!" Binky commands Brain.

"Binky, get off of me!" says Brain.

"Not until you let go of the keys!" yells Binky.

"*Unh* Never!" says Brain. "Now will you please just take your weight off of me, you're crushing me and I'm suffocating and my stomach hurts!"

"That's what you get for drinking!" says Buster.

"Now drop the keys, Brain," says Binky "or I'm going to force them from you!"

Brain finally complies and lets go of the keys and gravity as its way with them. Arthur runs and quickly grabs the keys.

"I got them," says Arthur.

Then he says to Francine, "Here Francine, catch!"

He tosses the keys to Francine and she catches them and hides them in somewhere on herself.

"Now let's get you out of here!" says Binky.

Binky gets himself off of Brain but does not let go of him and instead escorts him to the door.

"Let go of me!" says Brain. "I can walk!"

"I can't do that!" says Binky. "You can't be trusted!"

"And you can't help yourself very well now," says Arthur.

Arthur and Francine help Binky get Brain out of the house. Muffy, Ladonna, and Buster follow. After Arthur and his friends leave the house, everyone in the house, who saw all this, clap their hands in applause now that Brain is gone and the party resumes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After a period of arguing, struggling, and incooperation, Brain is finally taken out of the house and forced to leave the party. He is now going to be taken home. Two notes though: 1, the middle name I give Brain is made up for my fun, I don't know Brain's real middle name if he has one, and 2, don't eat while you're reading this chapter. Seriously, don't eat while reading this chapter if you have a weak stomach. In fact if you're that sensitive, skip the paragraphs starting with the one that starts "A few minutes later and go all the way down to where you see the word "And" in all bold letters.

"Take him to my car," says Buster.

"Okay," says Francine, Arthur, and Binky.

Buster goes toward his car, in which he picked up Arthur and Binky in. Francine drove Ladonna and Muffy to the party. Buster gets his keys out and pushes the button to unlock his car from afar. Then he opens his right back passenger car door and Arthur, Francine, and Binky put him in the right back seat. Binky then buckles Brain in.

Francine says to the boys, "We'll follow you guys to Brain's house."

"Alright," says Buster.

Arthur, Buster, and Binky get in Buster's car. Binky sits in the back next to Brain and Arthur sits in the front passenger seat. Francine, Muffy, and Ladonna get into Francine's car. They drive towards Brain's house.

A few minutes later, Brain, who is calmer and less aggressive, speaks up.

"Uh, can we stop the car?" he asks.

"What's the matter?" asks Buster.

"I think I have to puke," says Brain.

"Hang on," says Buster, "I'll pull right over."

Buster then turns on his hazards, pulls over, and stops his car. Francine pulls over too, wondering what's going on and Muffy and Ladonna wonder too. Then Binky, still in the car, unbuckles Brain, then after unbuckling himself gets out on his (Binky's) side and walks behind Buster's car to the other side. Arthur steps out of the car and opens the door to Brain's seat and Buster also gets out of the car. Binky and Arthur get Brain out of the car and help him onto the curb. Meanwhile, Francine, Muffy, and Ladonna get out of the car and walk up to the boys.

"Please let go," says Brain, "or put me down gently."

Arthur and Binky let go of Brain and Brain drops to the the ground onto his hands and knees and sits on his ankles and starts throwing up.

"Eugh," says Arthur.

"You can say that again," says Binky.

"Sweet Petunia!" says Ladonna watching Brain blow his cookies.

"I know!" says Muffy.

"Good thing I don't plan on eating anymore tonight," says Buster, because I lost my appetite."

"So did I," says Francine.

Brain throws up for a little more than 60 seconds leaving a large puddle of vomit. Then he coughs and pants.

"Can somebody please help me up?" asks Brain.

Arthur and Binky use both of their hands and take Brain's arms and stand him back up.

"Hold him there for a minute," says Buster, "let me pull the car up so you don't step in his vomit."

Buster gets back in his car and pulls forward a little. Meanwhile…

"Ohhhhhhhh," Brain groans, "I don't feel so good. Why, why did I have to drink? Why?"

"It's going to be okay Brain," says Arthur.

Binky and Arthur back Brain away from his vomit and walk him back to the car. Francine runs up and helps out again but watches out for the vomit so she doesn't accidentally step in it! She and Arthur and Binky help Brain back into the car where he was, and then Arthur and Binky sit back in their seats. Francine then walks back to her car, again, avoiding the you-know-what, and gets in as do Muffy and Ladonna.

Buster tells Brain, "If you need to throw up again, let me know."

"Mmhmm," goes Brain.

**And** both cars are in motion again.

In Francine's car:

"Brain must really be sick now," says Muffy.

"That's what drinking too much will do to you," says Ladonna.

"Exactly," says Francine. "I am so mad at him right now. I almost want to slap him!"

"I'm a bit mad at him myself," says Muffy, "and in disbelief."

"I know!" says Ladonna. "How can he do something this stupid?"

"Don't forget irresponsible!'" says Francine. "He should have known better."

Finally they pull up to Brain's house. Everyone gets out of both cars and Arthur and Francine and Binky aide Brain to his house.

"I'll ring the bell," says Buster.

And he does.

Seconds later, a female voice, that being Mrs. Powers, asks "Who is it?

"It's Brain and his friends," Buster shouts into the door.

Mrs. Powers (inside the house) gets suspicious and concerned and opens the door. When Mrs. Powers sees Brain and his friends, and seeing Arthur, Francine, and Binky holding him up and Brain with his eyes half closed, she knows something is wrong and sees that Brain is in bad shape.

"Hold on a minute," she says.

Then Mrs. Powers turns her head and calls to her husband, "Honey?"

"Coming," says Mr. Powers.

As he comes, Mrs. Powers asks, "What's the matter? I can tell something isn't right, seeing you guys standing here with Brain and having to hold him up."

"Mrs. Powers," says Arthur, "I think we better let Brain, here, tell you what happened."

Just then, Mr. Powers joins his wife and sees his son and his son's friends, three of whom are holding him.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Powers asks.

"Mom, Dad," Brain begins, "I'm sick. You see, I got carried away and ate too much food at the party…"

"BRAIN!" all his friends shout at him.

"Alan," says Mr. Powers, "what's going on? Did you do something you know you weren't supposed to do?"

"Uhhh," goes Alan.

"Boy, you better answer him!" Mrs. Powers says.

"Mrs. Powers," says Francine, "I'm sorry to tell you this but Brain has been drinking."

"He was drinking?!" Mrs. Powers asks with her eyes wide open but her eye brows lowered.

"Is this true Alan?" asks Mr. Powers.

"Alright, it's true!"Brain breaks down, "I admit it! I did it! I drank and I got drunk at the frat party!"

Both of Brain's parents gasp.

"Alan Marcus Powers!" Mrs. Powers says angrily. "What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"Yeah," says Mr. Powers, "How could you Alan?"

"And he tried to drive himself home," says Buster, "we kept trying to talk him out of it but he kept insisting on driving home though he was drunk."

"And then I got him to drop his keys," says Binky.

"It's true," says Brain, "I was going to drive home and I did try to, but my friends stopped me and didn't let me drive."

Brain's parents get more upset with him.

"Alan Marcus Powers," says his mother, who then commands him, "you get yourself in here right now!"

Brain's friends help him into the house.

"Sit him on the sofa," says Brain's father.

And they do.

Mrs. Powers says, "Thank you guys for bringing our son home safely."

"No problem," say Brain's friends.

"And we're sorry about any trouble he caused you," says Mr. Powers.

"Yeah," says Arthur, "and I'm sorry too."

The others say their sorrys for Brain to his parents.

"You all may go now," says Mr. Powers, "We need to have a serious talk with our son."

"Oh, before I forget," says Francine, "here are the keys."

Francine hands the keys to Brain's father.

"Thank you, Francine," he says.

Arthur and his friends say their good byes. Mr. and Mrs. Powers see Brain's friends to the door and Brain's friends all go home.

How do you think Brain's parents are going to deal with him? The answer lies ahead in our next chapter.

**A/N** I must confess that even though I'm behind this story, even I was getting grossed out by what Brain was doing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brain's parents come into the living room, bringing some chairs from the dining room table to sit in front of him and then sit down in them to have a talk with him.

"Alan?" calls Mrs. Powers.

No response from Brain.

"ALAN!" Mrs. Powers Shouts.

"Ohh!" Brain says putting his hands to his head. "My head!"

"Alan," says Mr. Powers, "Your mother and I are talking to you!"

Brain slowly looks up at his angry parents as he buts his hands down.

"Alan," says his mother, "your father and I are angry and very disappointed at you!"

"Not to mention surprised, shocked, and hurt!" says his father.

"I know, Mom and Dad," Brain says.

"You know what else you knew?" asks Mrs. Powers.

"That what I did was stupid?" answers Brain.

"That too!" says Mr. Powers. "But you also know what you did tonight was wrong!"

"And downright irresponsible, Alan!" says Mrs. Powers. "I can't believe you would drink! First of all you're sixteen years old! You're five years away from being legally able to drink! And secondly your father and I raised you better than that! We even taught you time and time again over the last fourteen years to say 'No' to, and stay away from, alcoholic beverages among other things! You have always been a smart boy Alan. You've almost always been a good, responsible boy up until tonight!"

"Young man," says Mr. Powers, "why on earth did you drink? You knew better than that!"

Mr. Powers goes on to say, "How could you do this to yourself, your friends, and to us?"

Brain hesitates to answer.

"ANSWER US!" Mr. Powers yells.

Brain holds his head and clinches his teeth with his eyes closed in pain from hearing his father shout at him.

"We want an explaination for your drinking," demands Mr. Powers, "and we want it now!"

"Because," Brain begins, "I know this is no excuse, but this guy I met at the frat party tonight came up to me and asked me to come with him. At first I didn't know what he had in mind even though he never told me what he wanted me to do, and I did ask him, and he seemed alright to me. He introduced me to his friends and then they started drinking."

"You're absolutely right," says Mr. Powers, "there is no excuse for what you've done. But that doesn't answer my question. Why Did You Drink?!"

"Dad," says Brain, "I tried to get away but they wouldn't let me, they blocked me. I tried to resist but they kept pressuring me to do so."

"I see," says Mr. Powers, "keep going!"

"I also drank," Brain continues, "not only because they pressured me, but I was under a lot of stress."

"You know that that's not a good excuse for drinking, Alan," says Mr. Powers.

"And plus," Brain continues, "I work and study harder than almost all my friends. I'm smarter than almost all of them are. And people: you guys, my teachers, and many others expect so much out of me and I feel like I'm under a lot of pressure, and just like I told my friends earlier, I feel like I have to carry my friends and others in my classes, and that I have to carry the weight of this world on my shoulders."

Brain pauses for a small moment.

Then he breaks down and cries and says "So I started drinking."

"Mmhmm," says Mr. Powers.

"And I wanted to stop," says Brain with tears running down his face, "but they kept pressuring me. They even said it would relieve my stress and pressure. I knew they were wrong, but I drank anyway?"

"So why did you do it," asks Mrs. Powers, "if you knew it was wrong?"

"Because," Brain says as he's still crying, "Again, they pressured me and they wouldn't leave me alone or let me go until I did."

"So you not only went and drank," says Mrs. Powers, "but you hung out with some kids you didn't even know. I mean we do encourage you to meet new people and make new friends but you hung out with the wrong people. Alan, didn't you even notice anything suspicious about these boys?"

"Well," says Brain.

"Well, what?!" asks Mr. Powers.

"Well," Brain continues, "one of them, the one that asked me to go with him, had long hair."

"Uh-huh," says Mr. Powers.

"And the way they were talking," Brain continues, "and how they insisted I talked."

"How were they talking?" asks Mrs. Powers, "And how did they want you to talk?"

Brain answers, "They said things like 'homeboys,' 'homeys,' 'peeps,' which means people…"

"That much I knew," says Mr. Powers, "I know what peeps means."

"So do I," says Mrs. Powers.

"And plus," Brain goes on, "their grammer was poor. Like, they said'we havin' out own party' instead of 'we're having our own party,' and they said 'mo' instead of more.' They used double negatives and they even called me out of my name. They called me Brains instead o Brain and didn't care and they even called me a lamo."

"I see Alan," says Mr. Powers. "Now let me tell you something. First of all, I don't have a problem with the words 'homey,' 'homeboy,' and 'home girl' if it's a girl."

"Me neither," says Mrs. Powers.

"I use those words myself," says Mr. Powers, "although I don't like the word 'peeps,' but you can use that word if you want. But you should have known better than to hang out with those guys."

"And you could have , and should have, resisted," says Mrs. Powers, "You had the chance to get yourself out of it. Actually, you could have kept yourself out of it in the first place!"

"How?" asks Brain.

"What do you think, Smarty?" says Mr. Powers.

"I guess I should have refused to go with that guy in the first place the way he looked and his not telling me why he wanted to see me?"

"You got that right!" says Mr. Powers.

"Don't you know you could have been hurt," asks Mrs. Powers, "or worse?"

"I know, Mom," says Brain, "I know what I did was stupid."

"Don't forget dangerous!" says Mr. Powers.

"Speaking of dangerous," says Mrs. Powers, "And you tried to drive yourself home?!"

"Yes, Mom," Brain again admits, "I did."

"Don't you know you could have seriously injured or killed someone," Mrs. Powers yells, "or a bunch of other people, including your friends?!"

Mr. Powers goes, "You also could have been arrested and thrown in jail, or worse, YOU could have been killed! Don't you know how much that hurts and upsets me Alan?!"

"And me too!" adds Mrs. Powers. "You're very fortunate Alan! Fortunate that your friends stopped you and didn't let you drive. Unlike those guys you hung out with, your friends, you're REAL friends, cared about you and they saved your rear end from getting thrown in jail and from getting killed and from hurting or killing anyone else! You, Alan, owe your life to your friends!"

Mrs. Powers goes on to say sternly, starting with this question, "You know what else you did wrong?"

"No, what?" asks Brain."

"Not only did you hang out with the wrong people and let them guide you in the wrong direction, and not only did you drink underage and get drunk, and then almost put your life and that of others in danger by trying to drive drunk, you lied to your father and me about drinking, not telling us you did! You tried to keep that from us!"

"And that makes us even more upset with you!" Mr. Powers says sternly. "You know better than to lie! Not only to your mother and me, but to absolutely anyone!"

"Alan, "says Mrs. Powers, "we expected a lot better out of you and we trusted you! Now, I'm not sure we can trust you any longer after all you did tonight. You really hurt us and let us down, Alan!"

Alan continues to sob.

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad," he says.

"Oh you're going to be more sorry than you think you are," says Mr. Powers, "because we are now going to have to punish you!"

"I know, Dad," says Brain.

"Alan," says Mr. Powers, "if you can, take yourself to your room right now and wait for us there. Your mother and I need to talk to each other about this and figure out how we're going to punish you."

"Can I at least go to the bathroom?" asks Brain.

"From all that alcohol you've been drinking," says Mr. Powers, "I say 'go ahead.' Then straight to your room!"

Brain manages to stand himself up off the sofa and goes to the bathroom, after which, he goes to his room.

Find out in the next chapter what sentence, or sentences, Brain's parents decide to pass on him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Brain's parents are now talking to each other about him.

"I can't believe our son would drink, dear, "says Mrs. Powers.

"I know," says Mr. Powers. "After all we taught him and after all we did for him."

"And I can't believe he would do something this irresponsible," says Mrs. Powers. "Where did we go wrong?"

"I don't know, honey," says Mr. Powers. "I thought we were good parents."

"Honey, I'm ashamed," says Mrs. Powers. "Not just of Alan, but of myself too."

"I feel a bit embarrassed myself," says Mr. Powers, "but let's not forget: we're not the ones who drank."

"I know," says Mrs. Powers, "still."

"Well," says Mr. Powers, "we've got to figure out a way to punish hour son for this, I mean, we just can't let this pass, this is serious."

"I know," says Mrs. Powers, "I cannot condone what he did. But do you think that Alan really does feel stress and pressure?"

"He possibly does, Honey," says Mr. Powers. "The thing is, maybe he's putting himself under so much pressure, I mean, I expect him to achieve and to do his best, but I think he thinks we expect more out of him than we really do."

"Yeah," says Mrs. Powers. "We've raised a smart kid and he does things we don't expect him to do. He can be an over-achiever, and I'm sure the other parents out there envy us for him."

"Probably so," says Mr. Powers. "But he also has to deal with people who are not as intelligent as he is and sometimes he has to help others. He may not usually mind it but maybe it does get to him."

"Dear," says Mr. Powers, "I don't think Alan's a bad kid. I know somewhere inside that boy is a smart person. I refuse to believe our son has gone bad."

"I see what you mean, Honey," says Mr. Powers. "Maybe it's not Alan who is bad, but rather, it's his actions that were bad. And I think Alan needs our help right now."

"I would say so too," says Mrs. Powers.

"But nevertheless," says Mr. Powers, "we still have to discipline him for what he's done," says Mr. Powers.

"I agree," says Mrs. Powers.

"I don't know about you," says Mr. Powers, "but I think I'm calm enough to think of some punishments for him."

"I am too," says Mrs. Powers.

So Mr. and Mrs. Powers talk over what they should do with Brain and they come up with a decision.

Meanwhile, Brain has been in his room for some time. Still feeling a little nauseous and sensitive to loud noises, Brain lies horizontally across his bed face down and his bedroom waste basket is under his head in case he has to throw up again.

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Powers come into Brain's room, and they see him and start talking to him.

"Alan," says Mr. Powers, "sit up."

Even though this is not easy, Brain turns over and sits up and turns to his parents.

"Alan," says Mrs. Powers, "your father and I want to let you know that we still love you and care about you. And we understand you have been feeling stressed out and pressured. And even though we want the best out from you, we're sorry if you thought we put some pressure on you."

"Yes we are, Alan," says Mr. Powers.

"And your father and I are going to help you with this whole alcohol drinking situation," says Mrs. Powers.

"Okay, Mom," says Brain.

"But we're also going to have to give you your punishment," says Mr. Powers.

"Mr. Powers goes on to say, "First of all, starting right now, you are grounded for a month."

"That means," says Mrs. Powers, "No T.V., no listening to music, no hanging out with or talking to your friends outside school."

"No soccer games or other sports," says Mr. Powers, "no cell phone use unless your mom or I call you, or unless you call us, no video games or computer games."

"No internet use unless it's for school," says Mrs. Powers, "no science projects or science experiments unless they are for school, and no dessert."

"You can still work at the Ice Cream shop," says Mr. Powers, "but under your mother's supervision or mine. And you can't have any ice cream."

Mr. Powers goes on to say, "What is more, your driving privileges are hereby suspended until further notice. You will not be allowed to drive your car unless I say otherwise. We're not going to impound or sell your car, but you will not be allowed to drive it. In fact, I don't even want you near that car unless we tell you to go to it, like for washing, but we will let you get some things you need out of there."

"Okay Mom and Dad," says Brain.

"Your car is still where the frat party is, or was, at, right?" asks Mr. Powers.

"Yes, Dad," says Brain.

"Tomorrow morning," says Mr. Powers, "your mother and I are going to go pick it up and bring it here to the house. But remember, you can't drive it."

"All right," says Brain.

"Now get ready for bet, Alan," says Mrs. Powers.

"Oh and one more thing," says Mr. Powers, "if you ever drink again, especially underage, unless you're eighteen years old, we're going to ground you or two months, and the punishment will get worse the more you repeat this offense. But if you're eighteen, and especially still living with us and under twenty one, we're throwing you in jail!"

Brain is taken aback by this.

"You wouldn't!" he says.

"Alan, we still love you, and we always will," says Mr. Powers, "but that is what we're going to do if you drink underage again or commit another crime, even after you turn 21 with that latter. I mean it!"

"Alright," says Brain.

"Good night Alan," says Mrs. Powers.

"Good night," says Brain.

And Brain's parents leave him in his room and close the door.

The next day Mr. and Mrs. Powers drive to where the frat party was and know where it is because they told Brain to give them the address. When they pull up to the house, Mr. and Mrs. Powers go to Mr. Dillon's door and knock. Mr. Dillon looks through his peep whole and sees Alan's parents but doesn't know it's them yet. He opens the door.

"Hi," says Mr. Dillon, "may I help you?"

"Hi," says Mr. Powers," I'm Mr. Powers and this is my wife. We're here to pick up our son's car."

"That was your son," asks Mr. Dillon, "who got drunk at my party and wouldn't cooperate with his friends? And is his name Brain? Because that's what I've been hearing his friends, who tried to get him out, call him."

"His name is Alan," says Mrs. Powers.

"But his friends call him 'Brain,' says Mr. Powers.

"Well as you might already know," says Mr. Dillon, "your son and seven other boys were drinking at my party last night and I kicked them out along with their alcohol and I notified their parents. And I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. and Mrs. Powers, but your son is not allowed back here anymore."

"We understand," says Mr. Powers, "and we can assure you he will not be come back here again."

"And we're sorry for Alan," says Mrs. Powers, "and for what he did.

"I don't intend to keep him away from here forever but indefinitely," says Mr. Dillon.

"Well, if you need to talk to us or anything," says Mr. Powers, getting out a piece of paper and writing in it, "here are our names and our home and cell phone numbers."

"And here's my card," says Mrs. Powers, "this is the number to our Ice Cream shop.

"Thank you," says Mr. Dillon. "Go ahead and remove your son's car from near my property . It's a good thing you guys came or I would have had it towed to the impound."

We don't blame you," says Mr. Powers, "but as I said, we will make sure Alan never comes back here again. We talked to him last night and is now doing his time."

"Good," says Mr. Dillon."

"Thank you for your time," says Mr. Powers, shaking Mr. Dillon's hand.

"And again," says Mrs. Powers, shaking Mr. Dillon's hand, "we apologize for Alan."

Mr. and Mrs. Powers turn and walk away from Mr. Dillon's door and Mr. Powers drives Brain's car back to his house while Mrs. Powers drives the car they rode in to get to Mr. Dillon's house. After Mr. and Mrs. Powers get in the cars and before they drive away, Mr. Dillon shuts the door to his house.

When Brain's parents are back, they allow him to go into his car and grab as many things as he can get out of his car because anything that's still in there stays in there according to what Mr. Powers has said earlier.

The following Monday it's a cloudy morning at Elwood City High School. It's before school hours. Brain is sitting outside somewhere on campus by himself, holding his head down When Arthur, Buster, Binky, Francine, Muffy, and Ladonna see him, they approach him.

"Brain?" asks Arthur.

Brain quickly raises his head moving it around and getting startled, saying, "What, who's there?"

"It's okay Brain," says Arthur, "it's only us."

"How are you doing, Brain," asks Buster.

"Fine," says Brain, "just fine."

"You certainly don't sound fine," says Binky.

"How did things go with your parents?" asks Francine.

Brain hesitates a little.

"Well guys," says Brain, "they didn't take it real well."

"I'm sure they didn't," says Muffy.

"So am I," says Ladonna, "cross my heart."

Brain continues, "And now I'm grounded for a month and I lost several of my privledges, including hanging out with you guys except during school. And I'm not allowed to drive my car anymore and I don't know when I'm ever going to drive again."

"See, serves you right!" says Francine, "if you hadn't been drinking, getting drunk, and hanging out with those guys, none of this would have happened to you! I hope you learned your lesson!"

"Uh, Francine?" says Arthur.

"What, Arthur?" she asks.

"I think Brain has suffered enough," says Arthur, let's give him a break."

"You're right Arthur," Francine says. Then turning to Brain, she says, "I'm sorry Brain."

"Actually," says Brain, "I'm the one who should be sorry, which I am. And I did learn my lesson. I'm sorry I was drinking, I'm sorry I got drunk, for hanging out with those boys, whom I'm never hanging out with again! And most of all, I'm sorry I cause you all trouble at the party. Do you guys think you can ever forgive me?  
"I sure do," says Buster.

"Me too!" says Binky.

"You got it!" says Muffy.

"I forgive you," says Francine.

"So do I," says Arthur.

"Cross my heart," says Ladonna.

"Thanks, guys," says Brain.

Just then, the bell rings.

"Time for class," says Arthur.

"Let's go so we're not late," says Buster.

"Yeah," says Brain, "I've gotten in enough trouble and don't need to get in anymore of it."

"You said it," says Binky.

And they head to their classes.

The End

**Author's Notes:** This fanfic has three references, mostly two of them: that episode of Full House where D.J. and her friend Kimmy go to this fraternity party and Kimmy gets drunk, that episode of Braceface where Sharon Spitz goes to a party after her brother Adam tries to tell her not to and I think her mother didn't want her going either but it's kind of a good thing she goes because if I remember right, I haven't seen the episode since 2005 or 2006 but I think Sharon stopped a drunk person from driving home. This also comes from the Cosby Show where Vanessa gets drunk while playing the alphabet at a party, and perhaps from the episode where Vanessa and three of her friends try to go to Baltimore to see a concert.

I also wanted to do a story of Brain, one of the finest, smartest, wisest characters making a bad decision, so I had him drink, and then of course suffer the consequences for it, I wouldn't let my characters (or characters I'm using) do something like this and get away with it.

By the way, in case you're concerned, I had this idea way before I saw DarkAngelSnapLover's fanfic "Consequences of the Rush," although I admit my summary kind of sounds like DarkAngelSnapLover's but I did try to make it different so I wouldn't be too much of a copycat.

What I probably should have done, was let one of the kids drinking be the son of the party host, Mr. Dillon and then have Mr. Dillion catch his son as well as Brain and the other drinking kids, throw out Brain and the kids that were not his, end the party, and punish his son. This story would have gone in a different direction than it did and probably would have been better and made more sense if I did it that way but I was too lazy and decided to leave it as is.

Please note, I'm not going to be doing a lot of T Rated stories, most of my stories will be K and K Plus.

This was a long and hard story to write and I waited weeks to months to write this story and I finally got it up.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
